


Scott McCall's Instagram

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But It's Fluffy, F/M, Social Media, and scott centric, idk what this is, instagram to be specific, so love this pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to get to know Scott McCall, all you have to do is look at his instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall's Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> I love social media aus and this is what this is. It's weird but I kinda like it so idk. I hope you like it!

If you want to get to know Scott McCall, all you have to do is look at his instagram.

 

-

 

There’s five things you can tell about Scott McCall by simply scrolling through his instagram with occasionally stopping every now and then to read a caption;

****1\. Scott McCall is a total Mama’s boy.** **

 

Melissa McCall makes more than a handful appearances on her son’s instagram. She’s on there nearly as much as Stiles is, which is saying something being Stiles makes Scott post a picture with or of Stiles at least once a week. Something about making sure people knowing who his best friend is--whatever.

The first picture of Melissa that anyone can find is an old picture of a toddler Scott wrapped up in his mom’s arms, a big kiss being pressed to Melissa’s cheek. The caption underneath it simply reads:  **_Don’t know what I would do without her; my best friend. Love you, mama and happy birthday! <3_ **

The comments are as follows; 

**stilestilinski: idk ‘bout ‘best friend’, scotty but give mel my love**

**allie.argent: tell her I said happy birthday!**

**lydiacharlotte: gotta love a sappy birthday post. Give Melissa my love, Scott.**

**mamamccall: love you too, baby! Thank you everyone else.**

The second is just a recent picture of Melissa on the phone at work; her hair's a mess, the bags under her eyes show how little she’s been sleeping and she just looks exhausted. But Scott manages to turn it into something sweet, because, of course he does:  **_she doesn’t sleep for what feels like days sometimes and she doesn’t always get to come home but she never makes a complaint. She goes to work and never frowns at anyone and always is the best person she can be despite being tired or hungry. Others come first with her, no matter who they are and she’s my hero because of what she does._ **

**allie.argent: im not crying, you’re crying.**

**stilestilinski: okay you just made me whimper in a walmart in front of a lot of people so thanks bro**

**mamamccall: i love you**

And a good third example is just a selfie of the two, both smiling brightly at the camera and it’s very clear in that moment where Scott’s smile came from;  **_chill day with my mama #bestdayever_ **

**stilestilinski: me and dad are coming over, he got the day off too.**

**allie.argent: me too! It’s been awhile since we had a disney night.**

**scottymccall: @stilestilinski mom said okay but no video games if @allie.argent yes! We got Lion King in and ready to go! I’ll text the rest of the pack!**

Yes, it was very clear that the first love of Scott’s life is his mom from posting sweet throwbacks to just proclaiming how spending the day with his mother is the best; it’s clear that Scott McCall is a complete and total mama’s boy.

 

-

 

  1. **Scott McCall’s best friend is Stiles Stilinski and they get into too much trouble together**



The first instance of Stiles on Scott’s instagram is his first post, it’s a simple picture of a grinning Stiles who’s giving the camera a double thumbs up with the caption stating:  **_I caved. Stiles says I have to use it at least twice a week._ **

**allie.argent: you were holding out so well!**

**lydiacharlotte: couldn’t you have waited a few more weeks? I had money on when you were finally going to cave.**

**stilestilinski: ha! @lydiacharlotte I win! You never shoulda doubted my skills at breaking Scott down #bestfriendsfor12yearsandcounting**

The second is a throwback picture to what look like a ten year old Scott and Stiles sitting in what appears to be Melissa’s front yard, both of them covered in mud but the kicker was the fact that Melissa was standing right by them with a scowl on her face and a hose in her hands:  **_just found this gem and w o w i remember how much trouble we got in for this and how long my mom had to hose us down for_ **

**lydiacharlotte: what in the holy hell were two doing in the first place that got you two covered in mud? Also poor Mel.**

**stilestilinski: we were bored. We had a hose and dirt. We made our own fun.**

**lydiacharlotte: @stilestilinski why do i feel like you roped Scott into this?**

**stilestilinski: @lydiacharlotte i am hurt you would think such things!**

**scottymccall: @lydiacharlotte he did. I wanted to stay inside but Stiles convinced me it would be fun. Turns out Stiles was wrong.**

And then a third picture, out of many, many,  _ many  _ pictures involving Stiles, is one of Scott and Stiles posing for the camera with their arms wrapped around each other and a cheesey smile on both their faces;  **_he may be a pain in my ass sometimes, he may be the reason we’re banned from the walmart downtown, he may be the reason that my mom didnt want me going anywhere near waterslides from ages 7 to 13 but he’s my best friend. My brother. Life without him would be boring and i couldn’t be more grateful to have him in my life. Love you and happy birthday, Stiles!_ **

**stilestilinski: I could cry. Thanks, bro and love you 2.**

**allie.argent: if i don’t get something like this for my birthday, there will be hell to pay, McCall.**

**allie.argent: also @stilestilinski what the hell happened with a waterslide????**

**stilestilinski: @allie.argent i plead the fifth.**

Stiles Stilinski was Scott’s best friend, there was simply no doubt about that; and Stiles was also the source of Scott getting into trouble when he was younger, now too. There’s no doubt about that either.

 

-

 

  1. **Scott McCall was, in every way possible, a great fucking friend.**



You don’t have to go on Scott’s instagram to know that Scott is a good friend--literally just walk around Beacon Hills and ask and someone will tell you how great he is. Because everyone loves Scott McCall and with good reason.

A good example is Allison’s birthday; it was her big 19th and while she still wasn’t big on celebrating it, she had softened to the idea of the past two years so, of course, Scott would give her a good, sap filled birthday post. Together or not.

The picture was simple and sweet; Allison and Scott cuddled up on the couch together, their heads are pressed together as Allison is tucked into his arms while they both snooze happily. Melissa snapped a picture as soon as she got home from work;  **_I could write a whole novel on Allison Argent but to keep it short, I’ll just say this. Allison, you have impacted my life in so many ways since the moment you walked into my classroom and took the pen I gave you; you gave me a million reasons to smile and you opened up my life in more ways than one. The Scott that is here today wouldn’t be here without you. You are my first love and while we may not be together, you’re still one of my best friends and I’ll always love you, Allie-Cat. Happy birthday, Al._ **

**allie.argent: actual tears are coming from me right now.**

**allie.argent: thank you, Scott and i love you too! <3**

**stilestilinski: idk how i feel about this. Im supposed to get the longest paragraph.**

**allie.argent: @stilestilnski im pretty sure that his girlfriend is supposed to get the longest paragraph. Just wait till her birthday comes. Both of our birthday posts are going to be put to shame.**

**stilestilinski: bros before hoes!**

**allie.argent: she’s gonna read that and then beat the living crap out of you.**

The next was a picture of Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Malia. They were all squished onto the McCall couch while Aladdin played on the TV; no one looks a 100% comfortable but it also looks like none of them are gonna move anytime soon:  **_we are missing some people (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND COME HOME DAMN IT) but i still just wanted to take a second to praise these people right here. I’d be literally nothing without them; just a weird kid with no direction but having each of these people in my life has given me direction and filled my life with love. And random disney nights. So thanks guys._ **

**lydiacharlotte: gotta give you credit, this was sweet.**

**lydiacharlotte: also, you’re welcome <3**

**allie.argent: Scott is the king of emotional posts. I love this so much.**

**Stilestilinski: out of all those people, Lia is the only one without a instagram. Dont worry ill get her on here**

**lydiacharlotte: @stilestilinski leave your girlfriend alone.**

But the best, and Scott’s favorite, post showing how great of a friend he is, is his favorite picture. It’s the whole pack standing in front of Melissa’s house. Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Liam, Hayden, Kira, Malia, Mason, Cora and Derek. Plus Sheriff and Melissa standing behind their respective sons. Everyone is smiling brightly and everyone is pressed close together. They look happy; **_I will never get over how much i love all these people. My friends. My family.  We have lost a few on the way to get to this moment and we will never forget them but I couldn’t be more grateful to have these people in my life at this very moment. We’ve been through so much and even with graduation and separation only a few days away, i know I’m gonna know these people for the rest of my life. No matter what happens.I love you all!_**

**allie.argent: stop it. Stop it right now Scott. I cannot cry in public over this.**

**lydiacharlotte: I don’t even know what to say, this is too genuine for my heart to handle.**

**stilestilinski: wht the hell scott?? Why are you so nice??? We’ve been friends for years and i still cnt figure it out.**

**scottymccall: @allie.argent @lydiacharlotte @stilesstilinski :) <3**

  
  


-

 

  1. **Scott McCall is an animal lover.**



With Scott working at an animal clinic, it’s fairly clear he likes animals. You gotta, to have that kind of job but Scott  _ loves  _ animals. Like he would probably throw himself in front of a car for a dog, cat or bird. The first photo that showcases this is a picture he took of a little white dog, all fluffy and sweet looking:  **_this little guy is all better and while that’s great and all, I’m gonna miss seeing this sweet face everyday :( but as long as he’s better, that’s all that matters. I’ll miss ya, snowball._ **

**stilestilinski: Scott. Scotty. My friend. My brother.**

**scottymccall: @stilestilnski yes?**

**stilestilnski: stop posting sweet shit like this. You make every one emotional.**

The second photo is a picture taken by Deaton. Scott’s holding onto two puppies, both cuddled in his hands while Scott cooes over them and they both sniff at him. Scott had never looked happier: **_Found these guys in a box in the front of the clinic; they’ve been checked out and they’re perfectly healthy and after a few calls both of these guys have a home! One with me and the other with @allie.argent! Yay! :) Meet Coco McCall! <3_ **

**allie.argent: i’ll pick him up after I get out of work! Little Bo Argent is coming home today!**

**stilestilnski: @allie.argent bo? As in Bow and Arrow?**

**allie.argent: @stilestilnski: yes and shut up.**

**stilestilinski: also @scottymccall why coco?**

**lydiacharlotte: @stilestilinski Coco, as in Coco Chanel. Goes perfect with Prada.**

**stilestilinski: @lydiacharlotte YOU GOT TO NAME HER???**

**lydiacharlotte: @stilestilinski ha! Suck it.**

The third photo is simple; just a picture of the newly named Coco McCall, a french bulldog pup, cuddled into Lydia’s side with Prada curled on her lap;  **_Coco is settling in just fine. Met her older brother and she loves him, Prada is still getting used to a new baby in the house and Lydia is loving being a second time mom! Lovin’ my family!_ **

**stilestilinski: I still cnt believe lydia lets you refer to her as a second time mom to two dogs and that SHE GOT TO NAME HER! I MEAN COME ON, SCOTTY. LYDS GET TO SEE HER ALL THE TIME!**

**lydiacharlotte: @stilestilinski he loooooves me mooooooooore! Ha ha and ha :))**

**stilestilinski: @lydiacharlotte TAKE THAT BACK.**

**lydiacharlotte: @stilestilinski nope!**

**stilestilinski: @lydiacharlotte @scottymccall ARE YOU NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING TO HER???**

**scottymccall: @lydiacharlotte @stilestilinski i love you both vvvvv much :) <3**

**stilestilinski: @scottymccall THATS NOT WHAT I WANTED**

 

**-**

 

  1. **Scott McCall is totally and completely, ass first in love with Lydia Martin.**



You really, really, really don’t have to go on instagram to know this. Just seeing them around town is enough to know how in love Scott is with his girlfriend but going onto his instagram just confirms that. Lydia is really the only person on there more than Stiles, something that Stiles pouts about all the time, and sometimes there’s no point in them.

Like one time he just posted a picture of Lydia in an elevator; she’s not even looking at the camera, she’s just looking down at her phone totally unaware as to what her boyfriend is doing;  **_look at her! Look at her!!! How am i so lucky???_ **

**stilestilinski: how are you so cheesey???**

**allie.argent: im gonna need to talk to isaac about stepping up his posting game because honestly this is ridiculous**

**lydiacharlotte: <3**

Or the time where he posted a picture of her, asleep. Her face was kinda smushed from being pressed against the pillow, her mouth was slightly open and Prada was curled in front of her but she still managed to look better than most people:  **_I get to come home to this now and I couldn’t be more happy even if I tried. Love my girl and my boy #momandsonmoment_ **

**allie.argent: you got to be the only one who likes prada other than lydia**

**lydiacharlotte: @allie.argent leave my baby alone**

**stilestilnski: Scott. Save the sappy posts for me, lyds robs me of my roommate, she doesn’t get insta too**

**lydiacharlotte: @stilestilinski I get everything cause Scott loves me best :)**

**stilestilinski: @scottymccall me and your girlfriend are gonna have problems**

Or when Coco had only been home for a few days and he posted a picture of Lydia curled on the couch with Coco in her arms, with her lips pressed against the dog’s head while they both watched TV with the simple caption of:  **_my girls!! <3_ **

**allie.argent: i am offended that im not included in that**

**mamamccall: me too!**

**allie.argent: me and your mom are gonna form a club called ‘women scott mccall forgot about when he started dating lydia martin and got a dog baby with her’**

**allie.argent: we’re working on the name**

**scottymccall: @mamamcall @allie.argent i love you both <3333**

**allie.argent : oh fine. You’re forgiven**

Or Lydia’s birthday. 

The picture was sweet--Scott holding Prada with one hand while his other is wrapped around Lydia’s shoulders, hugging her tightly all while she’s holding Coco in her arms with a bright smile on her face. A smile a lot of people don’t get to see:  **_Oh man. This girl right here. Today’s my girl’s birthday and I really don’t know what to say so just let me say this; Lydia Martin you are completely and totally incredible. I wish I had a better adjective but I don’t right now. You are a beautiful woman but you go so far pass that--I’ve never met someone as smart as you, someone who can look at a math problem and have it be done in a second, someone who had the patience to help me with my homework in high school. :) But you aren’t just smart; you’re kind, your heart is filled with love, you are protective of your friends and you love so fiercely I know I am lucky for you to love me.  You’re the best mama to Prada and Coco and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much, Lydia Martin. Happy birthday, my love. <3_ **

**lydiacharlotte: i love you so much, baby. Thank you.**

**stilestilinski: damn scott even i couldnt help but tear up a little**

**allie.argent: this is wow. Just wow. Lydia is one lucky lady**

**mamamcall: give lydia a kiss for me! Tell her i said happy birthday!**

**scottymccall: @lydiacharlotte <3**

Completely and totally ass first in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If so, leave a comment and kudos maybe?


End file.
